Coming to Terms
by funnybunny16
Summary: A male Yautja named Dark will have to convince the Xeno queen to stop attacking their ships and to show them where they can find the materials they need. The queen will agree...if he can offer one thing. His masculinity. WARNING: SEX


Coming to Terms

Dark was a yautja, and a very good one at that. He was always fighting the xenomorphs and killing them all. He was so popular that he was used in video games such as AVP. He was blooded and sexy, every female Yautja's dream.

One day, Dark and his mate, Jusiti'tuwa, were flying their aircraft through space, landing on a xenomorph planet. Dark didn't see any xenormorph's in sight, so he knew it was safe to land.

Jusiti'tuwa looked out the window.

"Yeahhhh," she murmered. "It's time to open up another can of whoop-ass!"

Dark laughed loudly, and landed the ship down on hard ground.

He was very nervous, but not because of the strength of the xenomorphs, but because of accidentally revealing his secret that he had hidden from everybody else, even his mate, Jusiti'tuwa.

Xenomorphs made him horny as hell.

Every time he made eye contact with one, he got the biggest boner. Xenomorphs were sexy little beasts! RAWRRRR!

Dark clicked his mandibles together.

"Is something wrong, Darkie?" asked Jusiti'tuwa.

Dark didn't turn to look at her.

"Of course not, JUSI," Dark said, calling her by an annoying nickname.

"Don't call me that!" scolded Jusiti'tuwa. "I don't like it."

"Then don't call me Darkie," Dark said coolly.

"Alright sorry!" apologized his mate. "Okay, so it seems we've landed. Let's get a pauk-de move on!"

She walked out of the ship with him following behind her, his hot rod beginning to arise in unison.

"FuckplasedontfuckingriseuppleaseIdon'twanttobanganotheroneohgodidontwanttobangaxenomorph," he murmered.

"What the hell did you say?" asked Jusiti'tuwa.

"Nothing," said Dark.

They went their separate ways, and when Jusiti'tuwa looked at Dark with a suspicious look on her face.

"Ummm…why are you going to the forest?" she asked, clicking her mandibles together.

"To looks for xenomorphs, stupid," said Dark. "They might be a-hiding in the forest."

Jusiti'tuwa rolled her eyes and walked off in the opposite direction. Dark felt his raging hard-on and raced deep into the forest. He ripped off his loincloth right away and took his big meaty cock is his hand.

"Ahh…sexy xenomorphs…" he moaned, while visiously stroking his hard-on. He had never told anybody about his serious xenomorph problem before. He closed his eyes in ecstasy as he stroked his rigid male organ swiftly.

He felt himself climax and squirted his seed into a bunch of ferns, leaving them glistening like rain had just fallen on them.

"Ahh, that feels GOOD," he moaned, squirting the last of his semen into mid-air before putting his now flaccid penis back in his codpiece.

"Now, time to hunt some mother fucking hot and sexy xenomorphs." He ran down a dirt trail leading him to where the queens lair was. He took a deep breath before entering, thinking of the kaida amedha queens' sexy body. Xenomorph queens sexy body.

He grinned to himself wickedly, and ran into the lair.

There, he saw three xenomorphs with dripping jaws. Two of them were squatting, taking shits on the ground, while the other one stood straight up, ready for attack.

Dark shot the xenomorph ready to attack, leaving its body parts all over the place.

"I don't wanna fight pauk-de xenomorphs taking pauk-de shits," said Dark, wrinkling his knows.

"Fuckkkkkkk youuuuu…" said one of the shitting xenomorphs. "We're not supposed to shit while the xenomorph queen is asleep."

"Oh?" asked Dark, trying not to laugh at the complete randomness of the subject.

"Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…oh SHIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT," said one of the xenomorphs, sweating from all the effort. "Please….don't kill us…"

Dark grinned, "I won't, but you have to let me pass and see the queen."

"You think we're going to let you in? Just like…OH SHIIIIIITTTTT!"

Diarrhea squirted out of the xenomorphs anus at the speed of light, getting all over the walls and sticking to them like the poop was defying gravity.

Dark wrinkled his knows.

"Ew. You fuckers are pretty pauk-de nasty!"

The xenomorphs growled at him.

"Let me in," said Dark. He pointed his gun at the panting xeno's. "Or I'll shoot you disgusting bastards down."

The xenomorphs looked at eachother in panic.

"Okay! Okay! Go in! Just don't shoot us!"

"Thank you," Dark hissed and pushed the doors open into the queens lair.

"Oh shiiiiittttt…." He heard one of the xenomorphs say before he shut both doors.

Dark sniggered in pride.

The Xenomorph Queen gasped when she saw a Yautja suddenly enter her corridor.

'How did he get in?' she thought to herself. 'Hmph! With those incredibly big muscles I wouldn't doubt myself if he just pushed past those xenomorphs with his arrogant swagger. God, what a hunk!'

Dark looked at the queen and shuddered, trying desperately not to get a boner.

'Think, Dark, think! You're here for a reason you know!' he though.

He looked up at the xenomorph queen and coughed in his hand a couple times before he bowed down.

"Why are you here, stranger?" the queen demanded.

Dark gulped. "Well uh, your majesty, I'm here to talk about some serious issues that are happening right now."

She looked at him. God he was hot! With those bulging muscles and his long dreadlock hair; but she held herself back.

'Be as scary as possible,' she thought to herself.

She clenched her fanged teeth. "Like what…?"

"Your majesty, my name is Dark," he began. "I am here to talk about your xenomorph troops. They have been repeatedly attacking our troops on our ships and have been stealing precious metals and weapons our resources need."

The Queen nodded, understanding.

"And these xenomorphs are attacking us under YOUR command."

The Queen couldn't back herself out of this one. It was true.

"We've been losing men AND resources. And we had a contract not only was our government supposed to follow, but YOURS as well."

The Queen gulped nervously. Oh…she was so nervous right now.

"W-well…I can see how that must be a b-b-big concern for you all," she stuttered nervously. Her black body twitched.

"Yes," Dark said. "And I was sent here under Elder Dachande by his strict command to come and settle this. And I have a message. If you don't settle your xenomorph troops down, we'll have to send our soldiers out to attack."

The Queen sat there, immobile. Suddenly, a very wicked and adulterous idea came to her mind.

"Hmm, soldier, I can see how this is a big concern for you. And I understand your pain. But you see, us poor xenomorphs have no resources, for we're deeply behind. We need some of these resources to help us survive. We're running low."

Dark suddenly felt sorry for the queen and her xenomorphs.

"I'm sure our soldiers and our government could show you other planets to get these resources from," he exclaimed. "I now understand your trouble. We could help, but you need to stop stealing from us."

"Are you sure you guys can do that?"

"Positive."

The Queen grinned.

"I'll stop my xenomorph troops from stealing from your ships…but on one condition."

Dark looked up at the queen with deep respect.

"And that is…?"

The xenomorph queen smiled. "You must fuck me, Dark."

Dark just stood there, looking at her with the biggest eyes in the world.

"WHAT" he exclaimed, shocked.

The queen snarled. "I haven't had a good fuck in hundreds of years! I need one! I'm as horny as hell and need more proper attention!"

Then suddenly the queen smiled. "Oh, come now, Dark. Don't try to hide that erection from me. I can see it clearly."

Dark looked down at his crotch.

"OH C'JIT!" he exclaimed.

The xenomorph queen ran toward him and threw him down onto the floor. She licked her lips from side to side as she stared at his erection.

Dark was utterly shocked. His wildest fantasy was about to come true! He let his body melt into the xenomorph queens arms like butter, and sighed a deep passionate sigh.

"A-A-A-As you like, miss," he stuttered.

The xenomorph queen laughed and ripped off his loincloth, and she gasped aloud.

His cock was at least a foot long. It was pebbled, but very smooth. Some beads of pre-cum were dripping out of the slit.

"Oh…Dark," she teased. "It seems you've been keeping some dirty little secrets locked away, haven't you?"

Dark didn't say a word. He moaned in pleasure as the queen wrapped her hand around his dong.

"Poor thing…" she said sympathetically, gently stroking his penis slowly from base to tip.

"In the name of Paya!" screeched Dark, bursting with pleasure. 'You sure do know how to use your hands woman."

The xenomorph queen gave him a big smile. She gently tugged on his erect member, causing Dark's body to jerk with it. His mandibles clicked together in rhythm and his eyes rolled back. He placed his feet on the xenomorph queens shoulders and slid the back so they were behind her back, and placing his member near her mouth.

"Oh, somebody sure is being receptive," she said.

Dark grinned and pushed his member to his mouth.

"Please?" he asked, begging like a stray dog.

The xenomorph queen flicked her tongue out and licked the tip like it was ice cream. Dark moaned loudly.

"Ah, you know how to use your tongue, too," he said.

The xenomorph queen had a bigger grin upon her face. And, suddenly, without much warning, he shoved his entire dick in her throat with one big gulp, making Dark scream out loud.

"HHHHHOOOOOOLLLLLYYYYY…" he began. "Oh…OHHHHHHHH MMYYYY GOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDD THIS FEELS…THIS FEEELLLLLSSSS…"

The xenomorph queen stopped her voluptuous sucking to hear his response.

"**AMAZING!"** He yelled.

The xenomorph queen grinned and continued to suck away, tasting Scar and taking in all his pheromones and hormones and scents and all that other good shit. He didn't give a shit if she wasn't deep throating him. All he cared about was having a big mind-shattering orgasm in the xenomorph queens mouth.

"Oh, you're a good queen," Scar murmered.

The xenomorph queen nodded in agreement.

"You're a good bitch," Scar murmered even quieter. "A Very good bitch. That's my bitch. Ohhhhhhh…"

The pulling and sucking on his cock from the queens mouth became even more erratic and faster. He felt a burning orgasm about to come.

"Keep going! Keep going!" He screamed. "I'm gonna…gonna…"

He tossed his head back and yelled and screamed with all his might "OH FUCK YEAH! OH YEAH! OH YEAAAHHHHHH, BABY! YEAH, SUCK ME HARDER! **HARDER! **PAUK ME HARDER! HARDER! OH YEAHHHH!"

Good Paya, where was all this foul language coming from? He couldn't believe he was cursing like a Bad-Blood. But he felt so wonderful and alive, he couldn't control it.

He suddenly thrusted upward, driving him deeper into the queens mouth.

"Queen!" He screeched. "I'm gonna…gonna come!"

He let out a high-pitched shriek and ejaculated large amounts of semen into the xenomorph queens mouth.

She tried her best to slurp it all down, but there was simply too-much. It leaked out the sides of mouth and dribbled down her chin and onto the hard floor. Scar found himself panting like a puppy when he had finished. The xenomorph queen looked back at him and he pulled his penis out of her mouth.

His penis was covered in her saliva. He was almost disgusted, but the queen started to lick his mandibles, causing them to flare outward. He clicked them together. His semen was delicious! It reminded him of the taste of sweet chocolate and caramel whipped together into a big fluffy milkshake. He grinned a seductive evil grin at the xenomorph queen. She returned a grin back.

"So…I see you have a big problem…" said the xenomorph queen, staring down at Dark's erection. "And I think I know how to take care of this…"

Before she could ride his big fat dong like a stallion, a xenomorph drone ran in.

"What the fuck are you doing?" the drone asked, looking at the queen who was about to put her pussy onto Dark's Dong.

"What's it look like I'm doing, punk?" the queen snarled.

The drone looked at her and shivered. "Whoa, whoa. Easy there. I didn't mean to…err…."

He was lost for words as he looked at both Dark and the queen.

"Look pal," said the queen to the drone. "We're kinda busy."

She snapped her bony fingers, and at that moment the drone's nuts turned inside out and exploded. A few seconds later, the drone disappeared into a big puff of smoke.

Dark looked utterly uncomfterable.

The queen looked down at him.

"You didn't see ANYTHING!" The queen screeched. "Now, if you please, I'm going to ride you like a motherfucking stallion!" And at that moment, she impaled herself on Dark's cock.

Dark exhaled sharply as the queen bounced up and down like she was stomping on a trampoline and sweating profusely. Dark starting panting like a dog who had gotten left out in the sun for a few hours. It sure was a good thing he was circumcised, of his dick would be sweating like a goddamn pig that didn't have a pile of mud next to it. Dark let out a laugh and thrust upward into the queens cunt. The queen howled in pleasure as Dark thrust himself repeatedly into her. Dark's smile became even larger as he thrust his massive member into the queen.

"Oh yeah…" Dark murmered. "You like that, you cock sucking dick riding cock whore of a bitch. Ooohh…I know you love it. Go faster. Faster! Oh yes! Oh yes! This is perfect. I can't believe how incredible this is. I also can't believe what a cock whore you are. Oh…yes…"

The queen ignored all of what he was saying and continued to ride him when she felt that burning sensation about to creep up.

"Oh, Dark," she said, pleadingly. "Thrust into me as hard as you can. I think I'm going to climax!"

Dark was on the peak of orgasm, too. He closed his eyes tightly and his mandibles clicked together furiously.

He thrust up into her to the base of his meaty cock. He did this repeatedly as the queen howled. He continued doing this until he heard the familiar scream.

She came hard, her vaginal lubricant slowly coating his dick and his pubic area. Dark roared and came too. His semen shooting out of his cock like a fighter jet after a Vietnamese man. He squirted his semen into her womb. He knew she wouldn't get pregnant, so he was allowed to spill his seed into her. And in the name of Paya it felt like heaven on Earth(?) to him. After spurting a few times, the queen stood up, his dick sliding out of her. She smiled.

She leaned down and patted his cheek.

"Did you like that?" she said seductively.

Dark nodded. "Very much…" he whispered. "Probably the best hardcore sex in this whole pauk-de universe. In the name of Cetanu and Paya…that was terrific."

She nodded and then stood fully up.

Dark put his loincloth over his now flaccid penis and slipped his mask on.

'That felt better than masturbating to videos of Khmer woman orally stimulating eachother.' The queen though.

Dark was now looking straight at her.

"So, the deal?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I remember. Bring your men back over here and I can show you where to get all the materials you need," she said.

"Promise?" Dark asked.

"I cross my heart in the name of the xenomorph king. God rest his soul."

"What a thing to cross your heart over!" Dark exclaimed.

"Indeed it may be," the xenomorph queen said. "But crossing your heart over something…or somebody that you really hated is easier than crossing your heart over something or someone that you really love."

Dark made his way toward his ship, where Jusiti'tuwa was waiting impatiently. When Dark walked over to the ship, she glared at him.

"Where the pauk were you?" she growled to Dark.

Dark could only muster a smile.

"Oh, you know…just doing my JOB like I was supposed to," he retorted to her.

She looked at him in shock. "I was doing my job!" she screeched. "I was!"

"No you weren't," Dark said.

"I was too, you STUPID FUCKING BASTARD!" Jusiti'tuwa suddenly screamed and slapped Dark so hard he fell backwards.

"Stupid pauk-de bitch!" He screamed, suddenly getting up. "I'll show you!"

He suddenly jumped onto her and forced her down onto the ground. She shook in wild fear.

"B-B-but um…DARK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

Dark was tearing off her loincloth, and after that he tore off his, revealing his long meaty dick, which was hard and erect again.

"Dark…." She sobbed. "Please don't. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Dark looked down at her.

"Too late." And with that he impaled her.

Jusiti'tuwa screamed in pain as Dark pounded into her soft vagina. Even though the females were stronger, Dark's armored body was forcing her down onto the ground.

"Dark! Stop it!" she squeals, but he keeps pounding a rhythm into her flesh until she stops screaming.

He pulls his dick out.

"Listen to me, Jusi!" he says. "The xenomorphs have told me they can show all of us a place where the materials we need are! Isn't that wonderful news?"

"Yes!" Jusiti'tuwa exclaims. "We gotta tell the others!"

AND THEY LIVED HAPPILLY EVER AFTER

THE END

P.S. Jusiti'tuwa secretly enjoyed her rape but she kept screaming to add effect.


End file.
